


Balance

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Blood, Gunplay, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't even flinch when Porthos' shot hits his ear instead of the melon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for the prompt "The first time, it took two tries to shoot the melon - the first shot just barely grazed Aramis's head. In the end he's a delighted mess of blood and fruit, grinning like a maniac, and Porthos never misses the shot ever again".
> 
> And then JL drew [AMAZING FANART for this fic](http://jlsdrawings.tumblr.com/post/140150033459/porthos-is-about-to-start-fussing-aramis-can) so definitely go look at it and cry about how pretty it is.

The shot misses, goes low – Aramis can hear it and feel it hit the edge of his ear. He can feel the burst of blood. He’s hardly thinking of that, though, since he’s still breathless from watching Porthos kiss the barrel of his pistol. He’s never seen him do that before – he can’t help but think that it’s because of _him—_

There’s gentle goading from the crowd at Porthos missing, but Aramis holds still – hadn’t even flinched at being hit – and keeps the melon poised.

“Again,” he calls, and Porthos pauses in his fumbling. He looks up, blinks once – and even from here, Aramis can see the disappointment in his eyes at having missed—

But Aramis just grins at him, delirious and manic. Porthos blinks once, and then he’s grinning in answer – loads up his pistol, steadies his stance and lifts the gun again. He kisses it again, lingering this time, meeting Aramis’ eyes, and—

Oh. Oh, yes. Aramis licks his lips and closes his eyes. If he dies, at least it’ll be with the surety of Porthos’ smile, his lips upon metal. 

The blast rings out – the melon explodes above his head. There’s cheering – and Aramis opens his eyes, bursts out in laughter and stumbles forward. 

Porthos is there to catch him – but his smile warps into horror when he’s close enough to see the way the blood pours down the side of his neck. 

“Shit,” Porthos shouts, unheard over the din except by Aramis, “I hit you!” 

Aramis shakes his head, touches at his ear and doesn’t flinch, even when he draws his fingers back and sees the blood. He’ll have a scar. He’s never been more turned on by that thought in his life—

Porthos is about to start fussing – Aramis can tell. He is covered in melon and blood and he doesn’t _care._ He’s grinning, hysterical and overwhelmed. 

He grabs Porthos by the collar and drags him away. He shoves open the first door he comes across, scans the room once to make sure no one is there, and then turns and shoves Porthos up against the door, using Porthos’ bulk to slam it shut. And then he leans up and kisses him, arms wrapping around his neck and pressing up to him as firmly as he can, just so Porthos can feel how much he’s loved this evening—

Porthos grunts, almost protests, and then Aramis rocks his hips forward and Porthos moans – and their kiss turns heated, sloppy. Aramis licks into his mouth, doesn’t hiss when Porthos moves to cup his cheeks and his fingertips touch at his injured ear. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t _care,_ all he needs is this, all he needs is _this—_

He whines out and kisses Porthos harder. By the end of it, they’re naked and covered in fruit and blood. His hair ends up matted on one side of his head and he whines about it when, later, he has to cut if off to get the blood out. 

Porthos never misses that shot again.

**Author's Note:**

> [LOOK AT THIS FANART.](http://jlsdrawings.tumblr.com/post/140150033459/porthos-is-about-to-start-fussing-aramis-can)


End file.
